prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aria Montgomery (Book Character)
Aria Montgomery is one of the four main characters of the book series created by the Author Sara Shepard. She is portrayed on the covers by Olga Alexandrovskaia. Appearance Aria is lean, with jet black dark hair and pouty lips. She is considered tall. She has a willowy frame, which makes people assume that she is a dancer. Personality Aria used to be Rosewood's resident weird girl—but that was before a trip to Iceland did her a world of good. It seems sometimes you have to leave your hometown to realize that you're not weird, just different. Aria is artsy and imaginative, with hipster style, and a passion for knitting and writing. But, unfortunately for her, when Aria blossomed in Iceland, her deepest, darkest secrets didn't wither away as she'd hoped they would. The ugly truth is out there, and it's going to catch up with her. *'Distinctive feature': Wide-set ice blue eyes *'Known for': Being anti-Rosewood, making short films, and knitting *'Favorite things': Coffee imported from Iceland, French films, literature, and Pigtunia *'Biggest regret': Keeping her father's affair from her mom *'Worst offense': Withholding evidence from the police Biography Aria is an artsy girl who doesn't really fit in with the preppy, glamorous image of Rosewood. Her family is a bit odd too; her parents let her and her brother Mike call them by their first names, and they are much looser with rules than most Rosewood parents. Aria suddenly finds herself as one of the popular girls when "Alison" DiLaurentis decides to be friends with her in sixth grade. After Ali's disappearance, Aria and her family move to Iceland for three years due to her dad's job as a professor and lecturer. Before she had left, Aria and Ali discovered that Aria's father was having an affair with one of his students, Meredith Gates. Alison constantly teased Aria about this, leading Aria to avoid her for a few weeks before her death. Aria comes back to Rosewood for her junior year of high school and begins to receive texts from someone called "A." She believes it's Alison at first, because the texts contain information about things only Ali knew, like the affair her father had with his student. Aria begins a secret relationship with her teacher, Ezra Fitz, which comes to an end at prom; the relationship is rekindled and continues until A sends Aria's boyfriend, Sean Ackard, a picture of Ezra and Aria together, resulting in Ezra's arrest after Sean calls the police. In "Perfect," Aria is re-watching a video she taped of one of the old sleepovers with her friends, and she discovers that Ali and then high school senior Ian Thomas had a relationship. In "Unbelievable," she finds out that Ali and Jenna Cavanaugh planned out the event that they later called "The Jenna Thing." She also had Ali's Time Capsule flag piece; it was covertly given to her by Ali's brother Jason. She hung on to the flag for years, and with the others, found a discrepancy between what Ali had claimed she drew and what was actually on the flag. She said she drew a manga frog, but the flag actually has a drawing of a well with an A-post. During "Heartless," Aria is desperate to find out who killed Ali and resorts to asking psychics to help her. With Noel Kahn, she finally finds a psychic she deems legitimate, and they go to the scene of Ali's death. The medium channels Ali, actually speaking with her voice, and is hesitant to answer Aria's question of who killed Ali. The-medium-as-Ali reluctantly agrees to write the answer and tells Aria to leave. When Aria reads the note, it states "Ali killed Ali." Only after the real Alison returns does Aria finally understand what it means. Over time, Aria grows close to rich boy Noel and dates him for over a year. In Twisted, Noel begins to pressure Aria for sex, but she brushes him, saying that she isn't ready. However when Klaudia Huusko starts living in Noel's house as an exchange student, Aria changes her tune and invites Noel to sleep with her on their ski trip. But, Klaudia, determined to sabotage their relationship, bangs down Noel's hotel room until he opens it while they are getting it on. Aria is furious that Noel doesn't ignore Klaudia, and fights ensue over Klaudia's new role in Noel's life. At the end of the ski trip, Aria pushes Klaudia off a ski lift during a fight, causing her to end up in the hospital. Noel takes Klaudia's side without Klaudia even fully accusing Aria of hurting her, and Aria takes a bus home to Rosewood by herself, unsure of the status of her relationship with Noel. Category:Characters Category:Book character Category:Females Category:Montgomery Family Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Protagonist Category:A's Messages Category:Main characters Category:Book main character